Hell-Crossed-Lovers
by R.C Fauve
Summary: " Si on avait su ma Lily qu'on y échapperait jamais qu'en apparence, si on avait pu prédire que nos espoirs modestes mais déjà trop grand nous gifleraient de leur silence éternel, que la vie nous tuerait... Come what may." Severus Rogue


**PROLOGUE**

* * *

La lune trop Blême

pose un diadème

sur tes cheveux roux

La lune trop rousse

De gloire éclabousse

Ton jupon plein de trous

La lune trop pâle

Carresse l' Emeraude

De tes yeux blasés

Princesse de la rue

Soit la bienvenue

Dans mon coeur brisé

The stairways up to la butte can make the wreched sigh

While Windmill Wings of the Poudlard Shelter you and I

Ma petite mandigotte

Je sens ta menotte Qui cherche ma main

Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine

J'oublie mon chagrin

Je sens sous tes lêvres

Une odeur de fièvre

De gosses mal nourris

Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse

Qui m'anéantit.

Et voilà qu'elle trotte

La lune qui flotte

La princesse aussi

Mes rêves évanouis

Les escaliers de la butte sont durs pour les miséreux

Les tours de Poudlard protègent les amoureux.

* * *

Le terrain de jeux est presque désert. une cheminée fûme au loin. Tu te balances. Tu te balances. Encore et encore. Tes cheveux roux se soulèvent en vagues flamboyantes, avant de retomber sur ton dos comme une pluie d'étincelle rougeoiyantes. Ton visage est pâle, merveilleusement pâle, et comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel, une multitude de tâches de rousseurs se détachent nettement sur ton nez et tes paumettes. Nous avons à peine dix ans, et déjà, sans t'avoir jamais adressé la parole, tu es le centre de mon univers, mon inspiration, ma muse, mon espoir. Ton corps décolle presque de la balançoire et tu attéris sur le sol avec la grâce d'une balerine. Ma petite balerine rousse.

Ta soeur Pétunia crie:

- Maman t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça! Tu vas te faire mal! (1)

Elle arrête sa balançoire et te regarde, furieuse.

- Mais tout va très bien! (1)

Tu te mets à tournoyer, les bras en l'air, tu virevoltes autour comme pour la narguer. Tu as du talent. Mon dieu que tu as du talent.

- Et maintenant Tunie regarde ce que j'arrive à faire!

Tu t'élance éffectue une virevolte , une arabesque et ton pied glisse sur le sol pour entraîner ta jambe dans un grand écart d'une incroyable perfection.

- Arrête! Hurle-t-elle

ça n'a plus rien à voir avec maman, son teint vire au vert. Les affres de la jalousie consume son regard. Elle est insignifiante mon dieu qu'elle est insignifiante.

- Comment tu t'y prends? souflle-t-elle.

- C'est évident non? J'ai bondis des fourrées sans réfléchir. Pétunia pousse un crie et cours en direction des balançoires désertées. Tu es là. Tu restes. Tu me regardes. Nos yeux s'entremêlent, se reconnaissent. Tu me demandes d'un air insolent:

-Qu'est ce qui est évident?

Tu la connais l'évidence, mais tu veux quand même que je le dise, tu veux l'entendre, tu veux qu'au moins une personne autour de toi le reconnaisse. Mon cerveau est en feu, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Sous ton regard inquisiteur je me sens minable, avec mon jean trop grand et déchiré, ma chemise tâchée beaucoup trop grande, mes cheveux noir et gras, ma peau jaunâtre. J'ai honte. Et pourtant, nous évoluons dans le même univers, toi et moi, les rues sales et sombre que les réverbères brisés n'éclairent plus, le square ridicule qui fait office de décharge, les maison au façades dégoutantes. Mais toi. Toi, tu es la seule qui n'éxale pas cette aura putride et intrinsèque de pauvreté et de décrépitude. Tu es rayonnante.

- Tu as du talent. Un talent naturel.

Tu deviendras quelqu'un, je le sens. Tes yeux alpaguent encore une fois les miens et j'y lis une interrogation.

Si on avait su ma Lily, qu'on ne pourrais jamais s'échapper qu'en apparence, que nos espoirs modestes étaient déjà bien trop grand, si on avait pu prédire avec quelle facilité les illusions nous tueraient... Come What May.

* * *

** Notes de l'auteur:**

**(1) retranscription dialogue Harry Potter 7 J.K Rowling**

**En espérant que ce prologue vous a fait rêver, la suite sera disponible très vite probablement dans la semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera beaucoup plus long! Vos avis m'intéressent alors à vos review mes loulous! :)**

**Quelques précisions: Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, mais de désir, de passions, de déceptions, d'apparences et de jeux de pouvoir.**

**à bientôt!**


End file.
